Mario and Sonic (Peach Lover 94's Version)
Mario and Sonic will be a new Mario and Sonic game for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. It will feature similar gameplay to its predecessors Super Mario 3D World and Sonic Lost World, while taking place in three universes (Mario's Mushroom Kingdom, Sonic's Planet Earth and a new universe called Spectropia). The game will include new stories; an expanded roster of playable characters, all-new four player gameplay, as well as new gameplay mechanics that bring Mario and Sonic to equal footing. Story A strange wind blows through the Mushroom Kingdom, ripping Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario and Waluigi away from their friends and enemies into a distant, faraway universe called Spectropia. It is a collection of several planets and stars that give strange powers to its people and visitors. At the same time, in the universe of Planet Sonic/Earth, the eponymous hedgehog is taking a trip with Tails the Fox, Vector the Crocodile, Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, Shadow and Silver the Hedgehogs and Knuckles the Echidna when they fall in a lake's water and are sucked through a vortex that also leads to Spectropia. When Mario and Sonic first meet in Spectropia, they discover that all the Elemental Orbs of the Spectropia universe have all been stolen by Bowser, Dr. Eggman, King K. Rool, the Metarex, Bowser Junior, Metal Sonic, the Koopalings and E-123 Omega in order to conquer the worlds of the new universe. They split up into teams of two and set out into the numerous and dangerous worlds to recover the Orbs, and stop the combined forces of evil. Meanwhile, in the Real World; Princesses Peach, Daisy and Rosalina; Pauline, Candy Kong and Dixie Kong, Toadette and Birdo meet up with Cream the Rabbit, Sticks the Jungle Badger, Blaze the Cat, Cheese the Chao, Wave the Swallow, a revived Cosmo the Seedrian, Rouge the Bat and Amy Rose the Hedgehog while on the trails of their friends. They now have to team up with all their friends to save the Real World/Planet Sonic, the Mushroom World and Spectropia. To do so, they will have to go throughout the nine principal regions of the Real World/Planet Sonic to find the parts for an inter-dimensional gateway that will take them to Spectropia to reunite them with the boys. The girls must beware though - Bowser and Dr. Eggman have set their minions, power-ups and items loose on the Real World all over! From North America to Oceania; from Asia to South America; from Europe to Africa; from the Middle East to Russia; and even Antarctica, the forces of evil just will not stop! But these girls have had it with being supporting characters or damsels in distress - they'll show evil who's boss! 'SPOILER ALERT: '''Once the inter-dimensional gateway is completed, the girls rendezvous with the boys in the Center of the Spectropia Universe - Bowser and Dr. Eggman's Galactic Theme Park Kingdom of Doom. As our heroes make their way through the collection of planets with theme park-like traps and enemies to defeat, the two main villains make their move by showing their insurance policy - the Nine Royalty of All Spectropia as captives. The heroes use the powers of the Elemental Orbs that they gathered to defeat the two supreme villains and free Spectropia from the combined forces of Bowser and Dr. Eggman. As tokens of gratitude for saving Spectropia, our thirty-two heroes are honored with planets and stars being renamed in their honor. To cap it off, they are given a three-month long vacation to the Spectropia - Peach and Amy are already up for taking everyone to the beach. Roll credits. Gameplay Controls Settings and Locales Spectropia Terra Galaxy (Earth) #Terra I - #Terra II - #Terra III - #Terra IV - #Terra V - #Terra VI - #Terra VII - #Terra VIII - Pyros Galaxy (Fire) #Pyros I - #Pyros II - #Pyros III - #Pyros IV - #Pyros V - #Pyros VI - #Pyros VII - #Pyros VIII - Hydro Galaxy (Water) #Hydro I - #Hydro II - #Hydro III - #Hydro IV - #Hydro V - #Hydro VI - #Hydro VII - #Hydro VIII - Flora Galaxy (Nature) #Flora I - #Flora II - #Flora III - #Flora IV - #Flora V - #Flora VI - #Flora VII - #Flora VIII - Shocka Galaxy (Electricity) #Shocka I - #Shocka II - #Shocka III - #Shocka IV - #Shocka V - #Shocka VI - #Shocka VII - #Shocka VIII - Lumina Galaxy (Light) #Lumina I - #Lumina II - #Lumina III - #Lumina IV - #Lumina V - #Lumina VI - #Lumina VII - #Lumina VIII - Anima Galaxy (Wildlife) #Anima I - #Anima II - #Anima III - #Anima IV - #Anima V - #Anima VI - #Anima VII - #Anima VIII - Aeros Galaxy (Sky) #Aeros I - #Aeros II - #Aeros III - #Aeros IV - #Aeros V - #Aeros VI - #Aeros VII - #Aeros VIII - Frigos Galaxy (Crystal) #Frigos I - #Frigos II - #Frigos III - #Frigos IV - #Frigos V - #Frigos VI - #Frigos VII - #Frigos VIII - Real World North America (Earth) #New York #Los Angeles #Chicago #Miami #Houston #Seattle #Toronto #Mexico City Asia (Fire) #Tokyo #Delhi #Beijing #Hong Kong #Ho Chi Minh City #Jakarta #Kuala Lumpur #Tibet Antarctica (Water) #The South Pole #Mount Vinson #Bentley Subglacial Trench #Deep Lake, Vestford Hills #Prime Head #Ross Sea #Lake Vostok #Berkner Island Africa (Nature) #Lagos #Cairo #Johannesburg #Casablanca #Nairobi #Kampala #Tripoli #Addis Ababa Oceania (Electricity) #Sydney #Auckland #Suva #Bora Bora #Apia #Pitcairn Islands #Honolulu #Anchorage Europe (Light) #London #Paris #Berlin #Rome #Stockholm #Madrid #Athens #Oslo South America (Wildlife) #Beunos Aires #Rio de Janeiro #Santiago #San Jose #Havana #Caracas #Guatemala City #Bogota Middle East (Sky) #Tehran #Karachi #Baghdad #Jerusalem #Istanbul #Dubai #Damascus #Riyadh Russia/Soviet Union (Crystal) #Moscow #Saint Petersburg #Volgograd #Omsk #Chelyabinsk #Kazan #Yekaterinburg #Novosibirsk Bowser and Dr. Eggman's Theme Park Kingdom of Doom Characters Playable and Abilities Mario Mario/Sonic the Hedgehog Luigi Mario/Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox Wario Wario/Shadow the Hedgehog Waluigi Wario/Knuckles the Echidna Captain Toad/Jet the Hawk Green Yoshi/Storm the Albatross Donkey Kong/Vector the Crocodile Diddy Kong/Silver the Hedgehog Princess Peach Toadstool/Amy Rose the Hedgehog Princess Daisy Sarasa/Cream the Rabbit Princess Rosalina/Blaze the Cat Pauline "Mia" Rigassi/Rouge the Bat Toadette/Cheese the Chao Birdo/Wave the Swallow Candy Kong/Sticks the Jungle Badger Dixie Kong/Cosmo the Seedrian Transformations and Powers ''While in Spectropia Boulder - Earth Orb Shard Fireball - Fire Orb Shard Bubble - Water Orb Shard Seed - Nature Orb Shard Thunder - Electricity Orb Shard Starlight - Light Orb Shard Anima - Wildlife Orb Shard Cyclone - Sky Orb Ball Crystal - Crystal Orb Ball While in the Real World Small - Default/Take Damage Super/Regular - Super Mushroom/Chaos Emerald Tanooki/Propeller - Super Leaf/Propeller Mushroom Hammer/Boomerang - Hammer Flower/Boomerang Flower Fire/Ice - Fire Flower/Ice Flower Frog/Penguin - Frog Suit/Penguin Suit Invincible/Ultimate - Starman/All Chaos Emeralds White Tanooki/Ultimate - Lose Five Times In A Row Mega - Mega Mushroom Supporting Cast Enemies and Obstacles New Returning Bosses King Bowser Koopa/Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Prince Bowser Junior/Metal Sonic King K. Rool/E-123 Omega The Koopalings (by birth order)/The Metarex #Ludwig "Kooky" von Koopa/Dark Oak #Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa Jr./Scarship #Roy "Bully" Koopa/Red Pine #Wendy O. "Kootie Pie" Koopa/Black Narcissus #Iggy "Hop" Koopa/Pale Bay Leaf #Lemmy "Hip" Koopa/Yellow Zelkova #Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa/Metarex Squad Commander Items and Objects New power-ups Elemental Orb Shards #Boulder Player - Earth #Fireball Player - Fire #Bubble Player - Water #Seed Player - Nature #Thunder Player - Electricity #Starlight Player - Light #Anima Player - Wildlife #Cyclone Player - Sky #Crystal Player - Crystal Returning power-ups Flowers #Fire Player - Fire #Ice Player - Ice #Hammer Player - Hammer #Boomerang Player - Boomerang Mushrooms #Super Player - Super #Mega Player - Mega #Propeller Player - Propeller Suits #Penguin Player - Penguin #Frog Player - Frog Chaos Emerald #Regular Player - One Chaos Emerald #Ultimate Player - All Chaos Emeralds Other #Invincible Player - Starman #Tanooki Player - Super Leaf Support Items Items Currency #Coins #Rings Transport #Warp Pipes #Clear Pipes #Warp Boxes #Goal Rings Artifacts #Power Stars #Emerald Fragments #Grand Power Stars #Super Chaos Emerald Development Reception Gallery MarioCrossedArms.png|Mario Mario LuigiMarioPartyDS.png|Luigi Mario 508px-MP8Wario.png|Wario Wario 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi Wario NSMBWiiUToad.png|Captain Toad YoshiMP8art.png|Green Yoshi DK DKCR.PNG|Donkey Kong MKXL Diddy 2.png|Diddy Kong 425px-PeachMP8Official.png|Princess Peach Toadstool 86px-Daisy MK7.png|Princess Daisy Sarasa Rosalina Model SSB4.png|Princess Rosalina PaulineOfficial.png|Pauline "Mia" Rigassi MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette Birdo..png|Birdo 150px-Candykongdkjc.com.png|Candy Kong DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong Sonic-Generations-Artwork-2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails2011.png|Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox Shadow the Hedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles2006.png|Knuckles the Echidna Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile 242px-Silver02.png|Silver the Hedgehog 240px-Jet-sonic-free-riders--signature.png|Jet the Hawk 399px-Sonic-Free-Riders-Characters-artwork-Storm.png|Storm the Albatross 256px-AmyRosyRascal.png|Amy Rose the Hedgehog Cream.png|Cream the Rabbit Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Blazey.png|Blaze the Cat Sticks.png|Sticks the Jungle Badger CheesetheChao.png|Cheese the Chao Wave render.png|Wave the Swallow 3D-Cosmo-the-Seedrian-3d-sonic-characterz-21016976-360-600.png|Cosmo the Seedrian Bowser SM3DL.png|King Bowser Koopa BowserJr.SMG.png|Prince Bowser Junior King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool 620px-Koopalings Artwork - Mario Kart 8 Without Background.png|The Koopalings RobotnikOlympic.png|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik 229px-Metalsonic.png|Metal Sonic Omega06.png|E-123 Omega Metarex.jpg|The Metarex Soundtrack Staff Beta elements Glitches Quotes Media References to other games References in later games Names in other languages Trivia External links References Category:Peach Lover 94's Pages Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:SEGA Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Mario & Sonic (series)